


Choose Me

by CarnaReade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Misunderstandings, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: The idea of someone else being with her makes his heart ache and mind wander into a dark abyss.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Pokemon franchise.
> 
> Though it's been some time since I played Pokemon Sword and Shield, it's hard to deny that there are many who are fans of the some of the characters. Especially Leon and Raihan. I did not expect these two guys to exist and the next thing I knew, this was born. If you end up going nuts from how these guys are portrayed... please don't come knocking at my door. I can't save you.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

As the champion of the Galar region, Leon was popular. Often receiving gifts and letters from fans along with numerous requests for photos, autographs and battles. This year’s Valentine was no exception. Chocolates of all sorts wrapped in decorative packages delivered to him began to form a huge pile in his locker. But that was not what left him speechless.

On his rotom phone, a recent post featured Raihan posing with a female trainer in the background. The caption is read:

**[Nothing beats homemade chocolate for Valentine’s. Today is my lucky day.]**

Leon almost broke the screen. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach upon recognising the flustered young woman. Since when did she start dating his rival? Had she held feelings for Raihan all this time?

His trail of dark thoughts stopped upon realising the rotom in his device panicking. Muttering a small apology, he returned it back into the locker and prepared for his next match. Turmoil in his heart distracted him from focus.

But he could not. How could he when all he could think of was her smiling at someone else that was not him?

Leaving the challengers, spectators and staff shocked by his ferocious display of power and rage, Leon suddenly found himself unable to think. His usual smile fixed into a tight line.

“Leon?”

He halted in his tracks, spinning around to her surprised form.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

It was then Leon realised he was nowhere near his hotel. The sky darkened to chastise how long he had been out.

“Ah… I guess I took a wrong turn,” Leon nervously chuckled.

“Oh Leon…”

There was that usual smile of hers and the amused but kind look beckoning him over.

“Come on, what’s the address? I’ll take you there.”

At that moment, he could not be happier. Walking with her under the night sky. Yet the short-lived bliss was cut short by the memory of that photo.

“I bet you got a whole bunch of chocolates today,” she chuckled. “Raihan had his hands full stuffing the ones his fans gave. Can you believe the staff had to help carry them out?”

“I guess,” Leon paused. “But I’m sure he enjoyed yours the most.”

Her blush made his heart falter.

“Ah, that…” She glanced at Leon nervously. “… You saw the post?”

“Yup.”

The look she gave was priceless and Leon could not help but lean in closer with a teasing front – hoping she would not sense his aching heart.

“So you have a crush on him?”

He watched her fluster. The urge to cut off the remaining distance between and test her limits made him wish he could steal her away. Even if it was for a moment.

“N-Not really.” She scratched the back of her head. “I just gave him the extras I had.”

…

…

Eh?

Leon stared blankly at her, bewildered and confused.

“He had been bugging me about who I was making them for after he caught me buying ingredients for the chocolates. So I gave him some to stop and passed the others to my friends,” she explained.

All the tension from earlier left Leon’s system. He was relieved and elated. For the first time, he felt so silly – getting agitated over nothing but a misunderstanding. He could not help but laugh.

“Oh, I see.” Leon rubbed the back of his head. “So who’s the lucky guy getting the real deal?”

There was a pause. Then he noticed the female trainer looking at him awkwardly. Before he could say anything, she shoved a small bag at him.

“Here! H-Happy Valentine’s Day, Leon!”

Her exclamation threw him off guard. The package in his hands and the flustered look on her face clicked everything in place. There and then, his heart soared out of his chest. Her ramblings cut short by Leon ruffling her hair.

“H-Hey!” She whined.

Leon laughed heartily, gazing down at her fondly. “Thank you. I’ll have these in my hotel room.”

Leaning over, Leon whispered into her ear, “I’ll definitely pay you back with something good.”

Pressing a kiss against her cheek, he walked away. Cape fluttering in the wind as he cast one last glance over his shoulder.

“That’s a promise… from your champion.”

\-- xXx --

Savouring the taste of chocolate, Raihan stared at the photo he took of himself and a trainer. He licked the remnants of the tasty sweets off his fingers, eyeing her flustered expression in amusement.

“Heh, cute,” Raihan mused.

Feeling around the package, he whined at its emptiness, lying back against the couch. The back of his head came to rest against one arm.

It was not enough.

His gaze smouldered at the screen. A tongue licked over his teeth. Though it was a shame she had saved the best for someone else, Raihan does not intent to give up easily. With a toothy grin, he resolved to make her look his way. And when that day comes, he will have a taste of something sweeter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Pokemon franchise.
> 
> The thirst for these two guys are seriously something. So here is another chapter.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

The taste of chocolate almost overwhelmed him. Her tongue coating it all over the cavern of his mouth. The sweetness causing him to groan, jerking his hips upwards between her straddling hips. She whined, biting her lip at Leon’s innocent smile.

“Sorry,” he apologised with a chuckle, bringing her close for a kiss. Love was all that filled his eyes. “Forgive me?”

Without a word, she snuggled against his bare chest. The small smile she lifted to stirred his excited heart. Grinning, Leon laid back against the headboard. His hands came to rest on her hips.

Leon gasps out loud. His eyes met the ceiling instantly. Sweat coating his body along with the morning sunlight. Glancing around the bed, he lifted the blanket. His hands flew to his tired grimace.

“Crap.”

As he scrambled to clean his mess, the sight of the empty bed weighed heavily in Leon’s heart. His cheeks burning in shame at how his personal desire was affecting him. Then, his rotom phone buzzed.

“Did he reply?”

She nodded, clutching the phone close with a smile. The corner of Raihan’s lips curled into a cheeky grin. “Look at you. Already in your own world and he’s not even here yet.”

“S-Shut up,” the female trainer sputtered, pressing a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Her eyes nervously darted to meet his. “I-Is it really that obvious?”

Resting his cheek on his hand, Raihan flashed a sly smirk, laughing as she took a bite of her breakfast hastily.

“Well if Leon does something stupid, you let me know. I’ll personally kick his ass.”

She stifled a laugh. “You don’t have to.”

“Of course I do. You’re my friend.”

At her giggle, Raihan softly smiled. “Oh, you got something there.”

His hand reached to the corner of her mouth. The female trainer did not mind it much. Until the space in front of her disappeared.

Lick.

She recoiled in surprise. Raihan swiped his tongue over his lips, returning a toothy smirk.

“W-What was that for?” She flustered, bringing a hand to her mouth.

Before Raihan could respond, a hand pulled him by the shoulder away from her. Leon stared his rival down sternly.

“L-Leon…” You gasped in horror.

“Oh hey, you finally made it,” Raihan innocently greeted.

Without a word, Leon grasped her hand, dragging her out of the café. Nervously glancing between Raihan happily waving and Leon’s aloof silence, she awkwardly followed the Champion to their next destination.

The atmosphere had changed after she left. Raihan remained in his seat, stirring the straw of a drink she had ordered earlier. Popping it into his mouth, he took one long sip. The taste on his tongue sent a shiver down his spine.

“A-Ah damn…” Raihan shakily muttered, savouring the remnants of her in his mouth. Upon recalling her reaction to his little surprise, his hand clasped over the excited grin threatening to emerge. “Why did she have to be so cute?”

And Leon’s expression. That was priceless.

His other hand dug into his pocket, feeling the present he had prepared for her. It would be all right. He can wait.

For her, he will wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a kudo or comment. Who is your favourite between these two? Leon? Raihan? Or both? Let me know if you think this story is worthy of a continuation.


End file.
